In a conventional inkjet recording device, an ink droplet is ejected onto a conveyed recording medium to form an image thereon. The inkjet recording device includes a recording head and a purge mechanism. The purge mechanism draws ink from nozzles of the recording head to remove the ink together with foreign materials in the nozzles. The purge mechanism is provided with a waste liquid chamber for accommodating the drawn ink.